


Jaded

by jellyfish_spine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, AU without Garry Bettman, Boston Bruins, Gen, Team Finland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_spine/pseuds/jellyfish_spine
Summary: Tuukka feels a little jaded, just in time for PyeongChang and Valentine's Day.





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candy Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546635) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



Tuukka tried to relax. Tried to remind himself that he wasn’t going to risk his body for a medal.

 

He couldn't sleep the first night in the village. Tossing and turning, adjusting the covers because he was too hot and too cold at the same time. Pekka threw something at him in the middle of the night.

 

Tuukka wished he was back home in Boston.

 

His body felt awful in the morning. Back and legs aching from the full day of international flights. Jaw clenching each time Pekka tried to rouse Juuse. In a fit, he threw off the covers and stomped off to the showers. He wished he had taken the sleep aid the trainers in Boston had offered him. Not caring if he got flagged for doping, at least he would be well rested.

 

He took a long shower. Let the scalding water burn away at his skin until he was pink and the towel ached to touch. He wished that he was home, with his rain forest shower head and excellent water pressure, his plush towels warmed from the heated rack.

 

When he walked into the cafeteria for breakfast, Juuse and Pekka stop laughing. Juuse tried to greet him, offering a cheery ‘ _Good morning, Tuukka_ ’ and a sheepish smile.

 

Tuukka wished they would let him be surly.

 

*

The Team Finland tracksuit itched every time he moved. Coarse against his tender skin, pulling and snagging when he moved his fork, or took a sip from his coffee. He wished he could wear his own clothes, soft from use and smelling like home. He felt old and worn out here, despite his success back home. He remembered when traveling like this, playing in international games, was exciting. Now, it was just long plane rides and an expectation to fall flat against USA or Canada.

 

He took in Juuse’s smile, the energy that radiated off his skin. For Juuse, the Olympics were still new, still stoked the fire in his belly. It made Tuukka scowl a little harder.

 

Pekka bumped Tuukka’s shoulder with his own, “Lighten up, will you? You’re scaring the juniors.” Pekka offered a firm smile. His comment more of an order than a suggestion.

 

Tuukka roleds his shoulders back, tried to think about this as a long bye week with a couple of practices mixed in. Pekka and Juuse were doing pretty well, he knew he'd get some sort of bench time.

 

Tuukka ignored the scratch of the track suit and drained the last of his coffee, startled by the sweet silt at the bottom. He eyed the bottom of the mug, a small white blob stuck to the bottom. He drinks his coffee black, something Pekka knews. He glared at Pekka, unashamed at his grumpy demeanor.

 

Pekka shrugged in response.

 

*

 

Tuukka tried to be upset with the opening ceremony. It was always so long and you couldn't see the performance while you’re lined up in the tunnel. It was difficult to be frustrated when he saw Juuse. Clearly impressed, Juuse smiled from ear to ear, pointed out everything to Pekka. He kept them in his periphery, Pekka gently smiling back at Juuse – excited to share the experience with him. He felt like an outsider looking in and frowned.

 

Tired of waving, he shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his Team Finland coat. His fingers brushed against a small chalky pebble and he frowned again. A brand-new coat, and there was somehow trash in it. He pulled the pebble out and almost stopped in his tracks. Joonas knocked into the back of him. Instead of some small stone, a kitschy white heart, laid facedown in his palm. He flipped it over and sure enough, in small, red type, was a love note. A simple _U LOOK GR8_.

 

He shoved his hands back in his pockets and tried to ignore the candy heart.

 

*

 

The candy hearts kept showing up.

 

In the heel of his skates, crushed as he jammed his foot in.

 

In nearly every pocket of every pair of pants. Tuukka had taken to checking before putting them on.

 

Even at the bottom of his toiletries, a little damp, and the sugary silt clinging to his toothpaste.

 

At first, he thought that everyone was getting the hearts – Valentine’s day was during the games. But he rifled through Pekka’s pockets and came up with nothing.

 

Then he thought it must be one of the training staff. After all they were the ones in charge of his gear. He watched the trainers like a hawk through practice to no avail. None of them came near him outside of setting up his pads next to his stall. And still a candy heart was under his mask.

 

He was torn between aggravation at a potential secret admirer and frustration at being the butt of some joke he didn’t get.

 

He explained the whole ordeal to Patrice when they went on their nightly walk around the village. Handing Bergy a bag of mostly destroyed hearts.

 

Patrice told him it was probably Marchy, somehow, and to not worry about it. Patrice told him to relax and kept on walking.

 

*

 

His phone pinged later that night, a chirp from Brad about the hearts. He knew Patrice and Brad were joined at the hip but wished Patrice had kept this to himself.

 

He tossed his phone into his bag and reached in to grab a book he’d been reading. Instead he grabbed a fistful of candy hearts. Astounded, he shoved his free hand into his bag and pulled out another fistful of candy hearts.

 

He looked to Pekka, who was ignoring him, eyes glued to the pages of his own book. Juuse tucked up against him, fervently tapping on his phone.

 

“What is going on, Pekka?”

 

Pekka closed his eyes and dog-eared his book. “What do you mean?”

 

Juuse stopped tapping but continued to stare intently at his phone.

 

“All the candy hearts!” Tuukka pulled his bag onto his bed and began digging out handfuls of hearts.

 

Pekka smiled like he had gotten away with something, “I’m not sure I understand”.

 

Tuukka scoffed and threw a handful across the room, “They’re everywhere. When I sleep, when I eat, when I bathe. I can’t escape them and I can’t figure out who’s doing it!”

 

Pekka continued to smile, trying to keep a lid on the laughter that was threatening to spoil the surprise, “Have you considered asking?”

 

Tuukka threw another handful, the candies still falling short, “Who would I ask?”

 

Juuse blushed, a gentle pink crawling up his throat.

 

“Juuse, who should Tuukka ask about the candies?” Pekka’s smile widened from a thin lipped curve to a toothy grin. Juuse’s blush deepened.

 

He finally put down his phone and looked up at Tuukka, another sheepish smile stretching across his face. It was a sight to behold, Tuukka, hands full of tiny hearts looking both bewildered and unraveled. Unlike anything Juuse had seen before.

 

“Juuse, why?”

 

Juuse shrugged, “You seemed so unhappy. Figured you wouldn’t get to spend any time with Jasmiina and Vivian.”

 

Tuukka closed his eyes and let the candy hearts fall back into his bag. He could picture it perfectly. Juuse sneaking around, putting little hearts in his equipment and clothes when no one was watching. Getting away with it because Tuukka wouldn’t have guessed it.

 

“Why candy hearts, why put them in all my stuff?”

 

Juuse shrugged again, “Joonas said it would be funny”.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for cohesion 4-12-18


End file.
